


The Traveller

by I_Am_Ox



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Ox/pseuds/I_Am_Ox
Summary: Steve, Dustin and Star Paladin Tanner (from Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) have spent their summer travelling the country, investigating supernatural incidents caused by evil beings that come from beyond the Rift. When Dustin suggests checking out the apparently cursed town of Derry, it ends up leading soldier-from-the-future Tanner on a rescue mission back through time itself.
Kudos: 1





	The Traveller

“There’s something here. I can feel it.”

Star Paladin Tanner sat in the passenger seat of Steve’s car, the fingers of his right hand pressed to his forehead. His Sixth Sense buzzed urgently in his temples, warning him, insistent.

“Well, that isn’t creepy at all,” Dustin muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the back seat.

“It?” Steve, who was driving, asked.

“Yeah, definitely ‘it’…” Tanner closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing the Sixth Sense to wash over him completely. A million colours danced in his mind, patterns swirling to form a single giant whirlpool. It wasn’t something you ever got used to.

They drove along the deserted streets of Derry in silence, headlights slicing through the evening fog that swirled across the tarmac.

“Where the hell is everybody?” Steve wondered aloud.

“Guess they weren’t joking about the curfew,” Dustin rubbed a circle in the misted-up rear window and peered through.

“Why would they have been joking?” Tanner frowned, opening his eyes.

Dustin sighed. It’d been a long day. “Forget it.”

Since the start of the summer holidays, Dustin had been the only one allowed to accompany Tanner and Steve on their hunting trips. This was partially because he was good at obtaining information from the locals, but mainly because he provided a seemingly never-ending supply of snacks.

“Ugh…” Tanner groaned, massaging his temples as the buzzing in his head increased. “I think it’s somewhere below us.”

Steve cast Tanner a sidelong glance. He didn’t pretend to understand his friend’s Sixth Sense, but he’d never seen him this uncomfortable before. Somehow, Steve couldn’t shake the deep uneasiness that churned in the pit of his stomach – he should have known this trip was going to be dangerous from the moment Dustin suggested it.

_“This had better be good, Henderson,” Steve growled, stomping down the stairs that led to Dustin’s basement – or ‘Headquarters’, as the boy insisted on calling it._

_Tanner, sitting at the table, turned to greet him. “It’s good,” He said simply._

_Dustin grinned, exposing his highly prized white pearls. “Why so grumpy, Steve?”_

_Steve wafted his hand dismissively and joined them at the table. “What have you got?”_

_Dustin paused for effect before beginning, his voice low and dramatic. “What if I told you there was a place where you were six times as likely to go missing than anywhere else?”_

_Steve snorted. “It’s called the Bermuda triangle, Henderson.”_

_Dustin shook his head. “Nice try, Harrington. No, it’s a town.”_

_“And it’s only a couple of days drive from here,” Tanner added, sliding a map towards Steve. A black ‘X’ had been drawn over the township of Derry, Maine._

_Steve groaned and shot Dustin a poisonous look. “You want me to take another week off work to chauffeur you halfway across the country?”_

_“No,” Tanner replied seriously. “I’d like to borrow your car.”_

_Steve visibly recoiled. “Are you crazy?”_

_Dustin turned to glare at Tanner. “Yeah, are you crazy? What about us?”_

_Tanner paused, choosing his words carefully. “A lot of people go missing in Derry, children especially. That place has a history of disappearances dating back centuries. That means it’s not a, uh… Human... Problem. It’s too dangerous for you to come.”_

_Dustin bristled._

_“Too dangerous?!” Steve couldn’t believe his ears. “Who helped you kill that Demo… Thing, huh? In Texas, last month?”_

_Tanner smiled slightly. “That was a category five, Steve. I killed my first when I was a fourteenth year.”_

_“I’m almost fifteen,” Dustin cut in._

_“Shut up, Henderson,” Steve and Tanner said simultaneously._

_“As it happens, I’ve got next week off work anyway. And the week after that. And, every week after that. I got fired today,” Steve admitted._

_“Not again,” Tanner rolled his eyes._

_“Plus, my folks are out of town for at least another week,” Dustin added. He was supposed to be at Summer Camp but had escaped with Tanner and Steve’s help. “We can both come.”_

_Tanner shook his head. “You can’t. If this entity is as strong as I think it is, I might not be able to protect you.”_

_Steve snorted. “Protect us? How many times have we saved your ass?”_

_Tanner made a show of counting on his fingers. “Exactly none.”_

_“But there’s a first time for everything,” Dustin concluded._

_Tanner groaned. “You two really want to die, don’t you? Fine, come then. We leave tomorrow, early.” He shook his head and went back to poring over the array of photographs and newspaper articles that covered the table._

_“We ride at dawn, bitches,” Dustin called happily, heading upstairs to prepare his famous ‘snack pack’._

_Steve realised he’d somehow been tricked into persuading Tanner to let him drive his own car over a thousand miles across the country to face a murderous supernatural creature._

_“Unbelievable…” He sank down into a chair._

“We’ve got company,” Dustin observed.

Sure enough, there were blue flashing lights in Steve’s rear view mirror.

“Shit,” Steve signalled and pulled over.

“You’re not gonna try and lose ‘em?” Dustin asked, sounding slightly disappointed. Steve ignored him.

A police officer approached the window and gestured for Steve to wind it down. When he did, the man drawled, “You boys know there’s a curfew?”

Steve nodded. “Sorry, officer, we’re not from round here. We’ve only just got into town.”

The officer narrowed his eyes. “What brings you to Derry?”

“Sightseeing,” Tanner cut in. “We’re tourists.

Dustin popped his head forward to join in the conversation, but Steve covertly elbowed him in the face. He withdrew hurriedly.

“Where are you headed?” The officer asked.

“The motel,” Steve referenced Derry’s one small guest house, carefully identified by Dustin who thrust the map forward, its location circled.

“Would you be able to give us directions, officer?” Tanner asked innocently.

“Hmpf,” The officer looked back at his car. “Follow this road for half a mile, then take a left on the main street.”

“Thank you…” Steve trailed off. The officer hadn’t waited for a reply and was already heading back to his car, glancing around all the while. It suddenly stuck Steve that he looked nervous.

“Let’s go,” Tanner murmured, scowling out of the window into the gloom.

“W-What was that?” Dustin asked suddenly.

A shadow flickered across the road behind them.

“Nothing,” Tanner replied automatically. He’d seen it too.

Steve crunched the gears and they drove away, heading for the motel. It didn’t take them long to arrive and they found it exactly where the officer had described, a long, low concrete building down a quiet side street. Pulling up outside and removing a duffel bag each from the trunk, they entered. A bony-fingered clerk directed them to their room which was out on a limb at the end of narrow corridor, decorated with faded flower-print wallpaper. Bursting through the door, Steve immediately flopped down on the double bed, exhausted from twelve hours spent driving. Dustin unrolled his sleeping bag and took up residence on the floor, while Tanner sank down in the threadbare armchair.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Dustin observed plaintively, settling against the foot of the bed and opening a packet of chips.

“Everywhere gives you the creeps,” Steve replied tiredly.

“He’s right, though,” Tanner murmured, eyes flitting around the dimly lit room. “Something’s not right here. That cop couldn’t get back to his car quick enough.”

“Probably just the end of his shift,” Steve yawned, leaning back against the pillows.

“Mmm,” Dustin finished his chips and discarded the bag on the floor.

Steve’s ears pricked up. “Pick that up, Henderson, or you’re paying the deposit.”

“Jeez, okay Mom,” Dustin grumbled.

“We’d better get some rest,” Tanner settled into the armchair, duffel bag close by his side. Steve switched off the light and the room was plunged into darkness.

Tanner, in the uncanny way he could, fell asleep instantly. Steve was next, utterly exhausted from his day behind the wheel. As usual, Dustin struggled to get off in the unfamiliar surroundings, especially given his feelings towards the unnaturally quiet town. Eventually though, tiredness got the better of him and he dropped off.

And then he was the first to wake.

He wasn’t sure exactly why he opened his eyes, but he knew immediately that something was wrong. An eerie red light emanated from beneath the closed bathroom door, accompanied by a strange _sucking_ sound. To his horror, the door slowly began to swing open.

A figure stepped out.

Dustin found himself paralyzed by fear.

_It’s the Demogorgon._

Silhouetted in the red glow, the creature took a step forward. It’s smaller than he remembered, but the same faceless, dripping maw churned where its face should be.

“Tan, Steve…” Dustin meant to yell, but it came out as a whisper. He glanced desperately at Tanner’s armchair, but the Paladin was gone, nowhere to be seen. This had to be a nightmare.

“Oh, shit!” Steve jumped awake and spotted the hideous monster hulking in the corner. “Shit, shit, shit!”

The Demogorgon moved past Tanner’s empty armchair, trailing its claws almost mockingly along the wall. It approached and bent over Dustin, saliva dripping wet and sticky against his skin, crushing any remaining hopes he had that this was just a bad dream.

“Shit!” Steve cursed again, scrambling free of the covers.

_GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHHH_

The Demogorgon opened its jaws impossibly wide, preparing to engulf Dustin whole. The boy scrabbled back against the wall, trying to get away, but there was nowhere to go.

“Steve!” He yelled, panicking.

“Uh… Hey, ugly, over here!” It was all Steve could think of, but it didn’t work. The monster was moments from eating Dustin.

_GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHHH_

From nowhere, Tanner reared up behind the Demogorgon. He loomed large in the half-light, his broad shoulders casting shadows that made him seem twice his usual size. His steely blue eyes danced in the sparkle of the fully extended Paladin Thunderblade he held poised above his head.

“Die, Rifty scum!”

The Demogorgon swivelled with impossible speed, but too late. Tanner brought the sword scything down through the hideous monster, only for it to crumble away in a cloud of dust.

“Woah!” Tanner backed away quickly, raising his weapons back to guard stance. “What the fuck?”

The cloud swirled, reformed a little, then ghosted away into the bathroom with Tanner close behind. He reached the door, froze and levelled his weapon at something inside. Curiosity soon got the better of Steve and Dustin and they crept up behind Tanner, peering over his shoulder.

Inside the bathroom was a clown.

Its head was painted white, decorated with swathes of crimson paint. Its red hair stuck out crazily, its clothes a dull off-white, three red pom-poms on its chest. Its face was fixed in a permanent, toothy smile.

“Identify yourself!” Tanner growled, his voice even.

The clown said nothing.

“What the fuck are you?” Tanner stepped forward, tip of his sword pointed at the intruder.

The clown laughed suddenly. It was a dry, throaty, wheezing sound. “My name is Pennywise… The… Daaaaancing Clown!”

Tanner’s jaw tightened. “I’ll make you dance, you Rifty bastard…”

The clown’s smile widened, revealing a toothy maw not dissimilar to the Demogorgon. In the blink of an eye it lunged at Tanner, head wobbling uncannily from side to side.

“Shit!” Tanner’s reactions were fast as lightning. He sidestepped and landed a jab with his sword. Then, to his horror, the blade lodged in the clown’s body and tore the weapon from his grasp. Pennywise swung a gloved fist and dealt Tanner a glancing blow, sending him crashing against the bath. The clown giggled, turning back towards Dustin.

“Now, don’t you look… Tasty!” The clown advanced on Dustin. The boy once again backed away until he bumped into the wall. Steve mustered his every last scrap of courage and stepped between them, but he was no match for the array of churning teeth that filled the creature’s mouth.

“Tan!” Steve yelled, unable to tear his eyes from Pennywise.

Tanner sat up, coughing. He took in the situation at glance and closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands.

“Tan, little help!” Pennywise swiped at Steve, hideous nails drawing blood as he was sent flying across the room. Luckily, the bed broke his fall.

“P-P-Please…” Dustin was frozen to the spot, cornered by the clown. “Tan, please help…”

Eyes still screwed shut, Tanner stood, raising his arms in front of him.

Pennywise abruptly stopped and cocked its head. “Hmm?”

“Rifty… Scum!” Tanner closed his hands into fists, grunting with exertion. “Uuuuugh!”

The clown squawked in surprise and began to move backwards, as if being sucked toward the bathroom. It reached the sink and completely disintegrated, its dust cloud disappearing down the drain. A howl of rage echoed from somewhere far below as the eerie red light vanished, replaced only by the glow of the streetlight that shone through the window.

“Holy sweet lil’ baby Jesus…” Dustin murmured, sinking to the floor and trembling.

“Shit…” Tanner dropped to one knee, running a hand through his slightly damp hair. He looked spent.

“What the hell was that, Tan?” Steve demanded, staggering into the bathroom.

“That was no Demogorgon,” Dustin stumbled in after Steve, smoothing his t-shirt subconsciously.

“No,” Tanner shook his head and stood, a little shaky. He collected his sword from where it lay on the floor. “That was a Shifter. A powerful one, if it’s able to manifest that strongly outside of its nest. Category fifteen Rift-dwelling entity.”

“What did you do to it?” Steve washed the blood from his face under the bath taps, understandably steering well clear of the sink.

“An old Six trick,” Tanner smiled slightly, “Shifters feed on strong emotions – fear, mostly. But, harvesting fear is a two-way street. They open themselves up to let it in. I sent that clown a few, uh… Unexpected emotions.”

Steve and Dustin couldn’t pretend to understand but nodded all the same.

“So that’s it, then? The clown’s dead? Town saved?” Steve suggested hopefully.

Tanner snorted and went into the bedroom. He rifled through his duffle bag and produced a plastic cylinder. “No chance, I just destabilised it for a while. That fucker will have gone back to its nest to reform, and my trick won’t work again.”

Returning to the bathroom, Tanner opened the cylinder and emptied its contents on the floor.

“Is that salt?” Dustin frowned.

“Yes,” Tanner said simply.

“You’re telling me that salt circles keep out evil monsters?” Steve sank down on the rim of the bath, massaging his tired eyes.

“There’s some truth to that story,” Tanner explained, discarding the cylinder. “Although it doesn’t have to be a circle. It’s the closest you have in this time to Rifty repellent.”

“Rifty repellent…” Dustin repeated.

Tanner smiled quietly and returned to his armchair. Shaking his head, Steve followed him and perched on the end of the bed. Dustin quickly sat down beside him, so close that they were almost touching. There was no way that he was going back to his sleeping bag that night.

“Go back to sleep,” Tanner instructed, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. “We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Sleep?!” Steve and Dustin exclaimed simultaneously.


End file.
